


甜杏树的日子

by leviski



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	甜杏树的日子

艾斯醒来时，他的右肋火辣辣地痛。  
艾斯的有些麻烦是他自找的。几天前当莫比迪克号调转船头的时候，没人相信他们会碰上多弗朗明哥的巡逻船。而当它们真正出现的时候，为了尽快切断通讯，他一个人跳了上去，他有速度，但是对方有海楼石子弹。  
他龇牙咧嘴地从床上爬起来，然后为了不牵动伤处，弓着腰走到外面，在迈步的时候尝到一点鲜血的甜味儿。这是日出时间，太阳点亮了蜂蜜色翻涌的大海，而西边的天际线还是烟一样的淡蓝。在空无一人的甲板上走了几步后，他留意到每一扇舷窗都很脏：上一座岛还在冬天，船在离开的时候遇到了冻雨，艾斯从来没见过这样的雨，雨水乘着狂风横扫过来，窗户上结满了盐花。现在它们都在升高的温度下变得模糊又肮脏。  
眩晕感伴着疼痛让他有点昏沉，比如说，他想不起为什么到了这里，醒来时房间好像和平时不太一样，为什么伤口没有流血。他又走了几步，然后撞上什么人。  
萨奇睡眼惺忪地看着他。“谁让你跑出来的？”  
艾斯盯着他。“为什么你起得这么早？”  
“不然呢，你以为是谁给你做早饭？”  
萨奇似乎很疲惫，他的衣领和袖口皱巴巴的，通常他很在意这个。他的衣襟上有半干的血迹。血——艾斯低头往下看，自己胸口的一侧被绷带包了起来，白纱布渗出一点红色，然后他终于想起来是怎么回事。他想起火海里那个小兵扭曲的脸，漆黑的枪口，倒下前视线边缘闪过的一点蓝光。“马尔科没告诉你别到处乱跑吗？”  
出来的时候，房间里好像确实还有另一个人。萨奇推推搡搡地赶他往回走，一边嘟囔着闯祸的人没有饭吃。过了一会儿，他站在马尔科的门前，房间的主人不见踪影，也许在他起来的时候对方已经被吵醒了。靠墙的桌上摆着一支烧得歪歪扭扭的蜡烛，航海日志记录到十二月末，今年的日程快要结束了，新的一年就要到来，真因为如此，这些数字像有着实际的重量一样，压在他的眼睛上，让他转过头去看着别的东西。  
墙上贴满了航海图，有一些已经纸张泛黄，有一些的内容很难作实际用途，上面画满了礁石的脉络，甚至还有候鸟迁徙的轨迹，画下它们的人笔触稚嫩，信天翁的翅膀圆圆的，形状像是枫树的翅果。  
“发现什么有意思的东西了吗？”  
马尔科倚着门，手上提着一篮用过的绷带之类的东西。他把它放在外边走了进来，然后坐在桌前，用力揉着眼眶。“对不起，”艾斯说，“是我把你吵醒了吗？”  
“不，本来也到了起床的时间了，”他说，“过来，我给你换药。”  
马尔科的动作似乎想尽可能地轻柔，但是他太累了，解到最后一层绷带的时候艾斯不由得打了个寒战。“子弹已经取出来了，”他说，“等你再恢复一些就可以开始治疗。”艾斯看着他在自己胸前垂下的头颅，他的头发有点乱，是未经抛光的黄铜的颜色。他的下巴上有青色的胡茬。“马尔科。”  
“嗯？”  
“萨奇说我不应该到处乱跑。”  
一阵沉默。“你是不应该。”  
“我很抱歉，”艾斯说，“昨天我冲出去了。”有一个声音告诫他这件事可以以后再说，通常人们不会过分责备受伤的人，主动提起就不一样了。“被打中的时候我自己也吓了一跳，不过现在没事了，我已经从最危险的地方回来了。”  
但马尔科只是摇了摇头。“不要再去危险的地方啦。”  
他的声音很倦，遥远又亲密。艾斯的心一阵收紧了。  
马尔科站了起来，房间由于他的身高显得十分狭小。这时候太阳已经出来了，甲板上陆陆续续开始有人走动，外面传来泼水擦地的声音。艾斯吞了口唾沫。“我们在沿正确的航道行驶吗？”  
“一切正常。”  
“老爹知道昨天的事？”  
“知道，”他按着艾斯的背，检查后面的几处擦伤，“但是没必要惊动他，是不是？”那双手干燥而温暖，等他检查完了，他把手放在艾斯的肩膀上，艾斯立刻感到一阵困意。  
“你可以继续睡，”马尔科的声音好像在很远的地方，“在我的床上。”  
“昨天下雨了吗？我睡着的时候一直听到下雨的声音。”  
“那应该是我在写字吧。”艾斯困得几乎要垮下来了，马尔科伸手扶住他的头，叹了口气，把他从睡眠边缘唤了回来。他看着对方疲乏又沉闷的脸，心想要怎样才能让可以自愈的人这么困倦。这个场景让他想起了很久以前，在达旦家的时候，日出的早晨或者日落前的傍晚，阳光不足以照亮室内的摆设，而房间内没有点灯，四处有人走动着，厨房里洗着山菜和肉，水声嘈杂，但是这些声音都被昏黄的光线转变为低沉而温柔，喃喃私语的嗡鸣。“我太困了。”  
“接着睡吧，没事的。”  
“如果有什么我能帮忙的话。”  
马尔科揉了揉他的头发。“伤员就不要添乱了。”接着，那只手从他的脸侧撤去了，留下怅然若失的余温。但是他很快就来不及想任何东西，困意像光线透进水里一样扩散开来，况且马尔科说了：没事的。

再次醒来时他身上多了一张毯子，马尔科趴在桌边睡着了。艾斯蹑手蹑脚地把毯子盖在对方身上。离吃饭时间还早，他跑去厨房吃了十几个鲳鱼罐头，连皮带骨头。从厨房出来他发现下起了雨，苍青色的天穹下，海水像涌动的钢铁那样泛起尖峰。他们应该已经靠近德雷斯罗萨了，夏季季风带来墨色的云和低垂的雨。走回到房间后他的头发已经全都湿透。  
舷窗下挂着一张吊床，艾斯顺着书架的梯子爬上去，在上面坐下来。马尔科给他上的药应该很有效，他能感受到自己在愈合，然而那种被切实威胁到性命的知觉还回荡着，生日本来被抛到脑后了，现在它又随之而来。他感觉像是被什么尖锐的认知之翼划过。每年他都想要尽快远离母亲葬礼的日子，对她的死感到痛彻的愧疚，毕竟他是死因的一部分。  
她留下的东西里有一张照片，他一直都保留着，所以他知道母亲是什么样子的。窗上映照出和她部分相似，部分不似的面容，被雨水打湿的头发有点长，快要盖住脸颊。生下你需要两个人，而去死的话一个人就足够了。他酸涩地想到不知母亲在生前有没有想过这些。  
刚才在书架顶他找到一把剪刀，为了转移思绪，艾斯把衬衫铺平在膝盖上，对着窗户扯起头发，尝试着把它剪短，一开始他剪得很慢，过了一会儿衣服上就积了一小堆黑发。他照着玻璃，满意于自己的进程，剪到额前的时候，伴随着干脆的咔嚓声，一束沾水的头发漏了下来，他伸出手去接，但是它穿过掌间沉重地掉了下去，径直向下，落到了还在睡着的马尔科脸边。  
水渍在他脸下的纸上洇开，那是非常轻的声音，但是马尔科醒了。他困惑地看着眼前的黑发，向四周望了望，然后抬头看着他，毯子掉到脚下。在阴影中他的身躯显得很有力，但似乎还保留着一点古怪的困倦感，他专注地看着艾斯，好像能透过他一直望到后面的墙壁。马尔科把那束头发小心地从纸上捻起来，捏在指尖上。艾斯张了张嘴，马尔科起身走了出去。  
以藏风风火火地进来。“你跟人打赌输了？”  
“什么？”  
“马尔科说你把头发剪得像被鱼人咬了。”  
以藏找来一张旧床单，一块积灰的镜子，抓起他头发的动作并不温柔，但是很有效地，把他从过去的思绪中带回到现在。艾斯在镜中看着他打扮奇怪的兄弟，以藏平常的妆容卸掉了，连带着乌云青色的发髻，衬得他的脸十分苍白，光滑平坦。他熟练地把艾斯脑后的头发剪短。“以藏，”艾斯说，“你有别的亲人吗？”  
以藏摇了摇头。“在家里有一个弟弟，”他说，“出海之后就没见过他了。”  
艾斯安静下来，对方把他的头拨到一边，修剪垂下来参差不齐的发茬。这时候他听到马尔科正在外头说话，雨已经停了，他在吩咐什么东西，吩咐的大概是让人高兴的事，和他说话的人都跟他一齐笑了起来，在那些笑声中他的笑声轻而低沉，仿佛珍珠从喉头上滚过。“马尔科是怎样的人？”  
“怎么，想取而代之吗？”  
“如果我说是的话你会同意吗？”  
“他自己说不定倒很乐意呢。”以藏没头没尾地说着，然后没等艾斯做出反应，把他的头拨到另一边。“怎么说呢，越和他相处，就越会发现他的精明。”  
“我也很精明。”  
“你不精明。你勇敢，忠诚，也许头脑很好，但是你不精明，你不知道什么时候应该跑开。”  
艾斯为这句话不自然地抖了抖肩膀。“别突然说这么肉麻的话。”  
“陈述事实而已。”以藏说，“这个长度可以吗？”  
他把艾斯的头发向后捋上去，注视着镜中一览无余的面孔。“真年轻啊。”他轻轻地说。  
“你不也很年轻吗？”  
“那是不一样的，”以藏说，“我已经很久没有把自己的头发剪得像……”  
艾斯和他扭打起来，以藏凭借站着的优势把他的双手向后反剪，然后用床单把他胡乱捆成一团。艾斯跳起来，扯掉床单，拍打粘在身上的碎发，这时候以藏已经走到门口了。“以藏。”他叫道。  
对方回过头来。“谢谢。”  
以藏摆摆手，走了出去。

晚上，马尔科认定他的伤可以接受进一步治疗了。艾斯把绷带解开，冰凉的蓝色火焰攀附上他的肋骨。低温缓解了伤口愈合时痛痒的感觉，像羽毛也像海洋生物的触角刮过。他试着碰了碰蔓延到周边皮肤上的青炎，它们像有生命的物体那样，会对他的动作作出反应，一开始向后退去，然后朝手指吸附上来。  
马尔科的呼吸响在他的身后，艾斯隐约地想到昨晚也有可能是把这个声音当成了下雨。“以藏说他出海后再也没见过自己的兄弟。”  
“他说过。”  
艾斯沉默了一会儿。“我还有一个弟弟。”  
路飞是个奇怪的孩子。他给蜥蜴举行葬礼，吃柳树的芽，他不喝酸奶，因为觉得那是馊了的牛奶，毛虫在树上结茧的时候，他给它们搭棚子，看着它们长出翅膀。  
艾斯第一次见到他时，他是个脚步哒哒的小东西。时间长了，他生过病，然后变得像牛一样强壮，性格里有些东西消失了，有些东西顽固地保存了下来。那时候以为未来肯定是墙上贴着另外两人的悬赏单，互相比较的金额，这个未来被悄悄地抹去了，如同很多从未存在过的事情一样。  
幸好路飞还在，现在，他已经度过了几个没有艾斯在身边的生日，但是没关系，路飞不会让自己孤独。再说了，分隔他们的只是一道深深的海水，他很容易就能跨过去的。  
马尔科收回火焰，回到桌边，拿出他的墨水和卷宗。“他一定非常勇敢。”  
艾斯点点头。“他是的，”接着又说，“有时候我会希望他别那么勇敢。”  
“为什么？勇敢坚强的人会活下去。”  
“不，”艾斯苦涩地说，“世界先杀害最勇敢的人，最善良的人。”  
马尔科看着他，艾斯知道自己说太多了，但是马尔科的双手像这一天发生的其他事情一样带着如假包换的魔力，让他想要讲下去。失去别人的回忆像大浪涌来，你每次讲起它都会喉咙干涸。他想着马尔科有没有经历过这种事，在海上只待一年，也很少有人没丢掉什么东西，但是反过来，别人身上布满了伤疤，他却从伤害里愈合了，也许因此他逃脱了那种境地。艾斯已经知道那里是什么样子了，它空无一物，而且十分荒凉。  
艾斯回望着马尔科注视他的眼睛，看着烛光映照下他的眼窝，颧骨，下颚骨，马尔科让他莫名觉得无处可藏，有什么东西一路爬升到艾斯的脊柱上。“艾斯，”他说，“过来。”  
艾斯像走向命运一样走向他。  
马尔科伸出一只手，搭上他的额角，把头发向两边分去，却按住了不知何时出现在那里的一小道割伤，然后，手掌停下，拇指在那里画着圈，艾斯闭上了眼睛。青炎腾地一下燃起，像带盐分的液体一样，慢慢流过紧闭的眼皮。双手的温柔令他惊惶，为什么温柔比伤害更让人无从招架？  
“我很抱歉，”马尔科说，“你会那么想。”  
艾斯只是摇了摇头。  
过了一会儿马尔科问道：“你去过阿拉巴斯坦吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”  
“那里的人们相信，死者只是去了一个更为广阔的世界。”  
“这怎么能安慰活着的人的悲哀呢？”  
“不能，”马尔科说，“永远也不能。”  
艾斯轻轻地说：“我不会让悲哀影响我的决心的。”  
马尔科的眼睛像在他身上抛下了锚。艾斯觉得再也无法忍受。“阿拉巴斯坦是什么样的？”  
“乳香和没药的气味。无花果甜得没法吃，”马尔科说，“有很好的甜瓜，切开你会以为里面流出了海水。港口不多，在其他海岸的沙滩上，骆驼被成群地赶下海，身上套着绳索，把浅水里的渔船拉上岸边。”  
“这是在这个国家的河流入海的地方，再往里，到了淡水和咸水交界，水下有只在那里出产的鳗鱼。两种颜色的水流汇合处河面非常汹涌，所以打捞这些鳗鱼的捕鱼船上的船夫撑一种直通河底的蒿，动作就像跳舞一样。”  
“那里最近不是变得不很太平吗？”  
“变得有很多沙暴，有的是红色的，有的能升到几千米高，红色是因为经过了沙漠里的黏土。据说它到了邻国遇上水汽，会变成棕红色的血雨，世界末日一样的景象。”  
“希望有一天我能去那里看看。”  
“你会去看到的，”马尔科声音轻柔地说，“世界上有很多地方。”  
艾斯点了点头，这时候困意又袭来了，他模模糊糊地感觉到自己被接住了。他想象着骆驼在海中伸长脖颈，躲避涌来的浪头的样子，它们在水中潜泳的姿态，像永远都不会干枯腐败的生物。他想象着在那里的沙滩上，骆驼走过的脚印被海水冲成细细的痕迹。过去这一天的记忆呈现出玫瑰般的颜色，他不会被安慰，却奇怪地觉得平静，而规律的阵阵雨水不会落到他身上——世界上有那么多的地方。

马尔科从船舱底走出来，离开欢庆中的人群。庆祝新年的宴会提前了，再过几天他们一部分人就要到德雷斯罗萨去，对接那里的消息，一部分人去平息属地的骚乱。现在他远离了宴会，暂时钻出酒气和食物的热气组成的迷雾。但是在甲板上还能模糊地闻到葡萄酒和热米饭的气味，人的汗味，盛酒的木桶保留着新鲜树液的残香，大蒜和挂着的香料像铜币一样刺鼻。现在取代它们的只是柔和温暖的风。  
他看着远处无光的大海。风平浪静的夜晚，海上的月亮像帝王一样升起。一年中的这个时候，只要找准方向，很容易在海上看到流星。星星有一些滑入自己的轨道，有些消失在漆黑的海平线上，它们拖着烟一样的尾巴，显示出燃烧中最后的光和迹象。  
他想着艾斯说的那些话，与敌人的船遭遇的时候，他是最快一个发现的，那时候他跳上船头，四肢放低等待它们靠近。他的警觉，像豹子伫立在黎明的薄雾中。但是他太冲动了，这种事之前也发生几次，就好像他不得不去证明什么一样。  
艾斯说：我还有一个弟弟。那是已经失去过一次的人才会有的语气。马尔科想着，他有什么呢？  
他有老爹，有其他的船员，有和他联络的线人，他们的讯息像鹰一样飞到他的肩膀上，在他的视线边缘，有船团其他比较遥远的成员。如果他死了，船上养的狗会趴下来舔他的手指。他知道已经艾斯接受和相信了这一切，但他有的时候还是很决绝，好像不得不投身命运，终有一日要把自己交付给对他的存在毫无准备的世界。  
船舱底下远远传来了吉他的弦声，然后是几段快速的拨弄。“喂蒂奇，”有人说，“给我们唱那首东海的歌。”  
蒂奇的声音沙哑而嘲弄地响了起来：  
“我的脸庞黑，  
我什么也没有，  
只有太阳和一个空肚子！  
就算走遍天涯海角，  
也到不了金银岛，  
死亡已经在等待我，  
等我赶路去金银岛！”  
掌声夹杂着喝倒彩的口哨声，船舱里的人七嘴八舌地评价着。  
“你太吵了。”  
“闹声太大。”  
“会把多弗朗明哥招来！”  
“我只是嗓子粗！”  
“让他唱又没有什么损失。”萨奇说。  
“以藏唱一个！”  
以藏有时候会唱一些很短的曲子，被其他人形容为音调诡谲。那些歌里有追逐兔子的山，垂钓鲫鱼的河，但眼下不是唱这些的场合。现在他开了口，起调很高，马尔科本想他不可能这样唱下去而毫不减色，继续听他就知道自己错了，以藏的声音平缓而悲痛地持续着，这首歌讲花柳巷隐蔽的爱情，但是它痛苦渐增，很快变成了背叛。  
门砰地一声打开，艾斯和一群人跌撞着走了出来，从走路姿态看每个人都喝了不少。马尔科的伙伴们摇摇晃晃地爬到船头上，在几个人的怂恿下，艾斯朝天空吐了一串火，然后被剩下的人搂在胳膊底下推搡着。他远远地看着，心想每个人都有过这么一段时间的，被宽容对待，被当成最小的弟弟宠爱：到这边来，我们经常挨打的小朋友。接着艾斯好像注意到了他，马尔科看见他朝自己转过身，在黑暗的天幕上，群星如此熊熊燃烧。海在他的身后，天空在海的另一边。他黑发，年轻，脸色绯红，沉醉地看着马尔科。几颗星星擦过他的衣角，放弃了永生。  
马尔科惊讶于世界的安排。

德雷斯罗萨是一个奇怪的岛国。海岸的蕈状岩上长满了贻贝，玩具在街上走，海鲜炒饭里放好几种甜椒，艾斯上岸以后一连吃了七盘。小队的人各自分散出去了，有些去采购，有些单纯进行久违的上岸活动。马尔科说要去见经常和他互通消息的线人，到了接头的地方才发现那里是酒吧，艾斯被留在外面放风。“并不是不信任你，”马尔科说，“只是要解释你的年龄可能有点麻烦。”  
上岸前，每个人都把自己的纹身遮住了。艾斯靠着墙，一边留意经过的人。这是城里的竞技场举行比赛的日子，所有人都往中心去了，开幕时街上放了非常响亮的鞭炮。有一个年轻女人推着婴儿车经过，身边跟着一只蹦蹦跳跳的玩具狗。这只狗跑到婴儿车前，把路上剩下的鞭炮踢开，又跑回来，蹭着母亲的手和他们一起走，就好像它是家里的人类成员。  
透过身边的矮窗，他能看见马尔科坐在桌前，衣服一直扣到胸口，把他们的骄傲挡住了。谈话内容似乎很严肃，艾斯只能看到他点头和皱眉的样子。“我明白了。”  
过了一会儿他走出来。“辛苦了。”  
“不给我买杯酒吗？”  
“可以是可以，”马尔科好像很认真地在考虑，“喝完了你能走回我们住的地方吗？”  
“我们要住在这里？”  
“老爹的属地遇到一些麻烦，船要明天才返回，但那时候我们再离开，”马尔科说，“要到城中心去看看吗？会很热闹的，今天到明天有连续的庆祝活动。”  
“因为竞技比赛？”  
“因为新年第一天是他们重要的节日。”艾斯的心重重沉了下去。“他们觉得这一天已经死去的人会返回生前所在的地方。怎么了？”  
“没事，我在想那些玩具，它们真奇怪啊，像人一样行动。难道它们是死掉的人变成的吗？”  
“艾斯，”马尔科说，他的语调模糊不清，“关于这件事……”  
等到抬头时，只见对方望着他身后的某处地方。“我们被跟踪了。”马尔科小声说。  
“是多弗朗明哥的人吗？”  
“不确定，跟着我的步子往旁边走，我们一定不能分开。”  
他们经过一辆卖向日葵和桃金娘的手推车，往小巷的深处，拐进一座低矮的小教堂旁边，教堂的后墙有非常精致而美丽的花窗，继续往里走。这时候对方似乎察觉到不对，向后想要退到人更多的主街上去。艾斯在他来得及转身之前，飞身过去压制住他。出乎意料的是身下的人非常仓皇，挣扎的动作饱含恐惧。艾斯疑惑地扣紧了他，在挣动中有几颗海楼石的子弹掉到地上，然后在扯开的袖口里，露出了白胡子海贼团的标志。  
马尔科这时走到他们身边，他走得非常慢，步伐缓慢沉重。“是你，”他说，“对这张脸我有印象。”  
“这——”  
“艾斯，起来。”  
“但是——”  
慢慢的在巷口有一些人朝这边看过来。“到那一边挡住，”马尔科说，“也不要露出任何火。”  
他蹲下身，把那个船员翻过来脸朝下，一手按住他的两只手腕，地上那人的后背急剧起伏着。马尔科把他的脸扭向一侧，然后撬开了他的牙齿。  
掉牙这件事在记忆中总是出于无意。萨博的一颗牙是吃苹果的时候掉下来的，直到他离开，那颗牙也没再长回来。第一次吃光放在火上烤的整头野兽之后，路飞常常做所有牙根一起晃动的噩梦。达旦曾经把他的第一颗乳牙拿给他看，那形状又小又奇怪，像猫吃干净的骨头。他站在那里看着马尔科撬开他们共同的伙伴的嘴，一根手指把下颚的犬齿掰断了，一颗，两颗，三颗，对方身体颤抖，苍白的脸上淌满了汗水，含糊不清地咒骂着。  
马尔科又等了一会儿，然后给他看那些血，耐心和他说着话。子弹是从哪里来的？你不知道。是别人给你的吗？这种态度可不行（又一声吼叫）没事的。好了。你是从船医的废弃物里找到的。还有其他人知道这件事吗？  
他慢慢地让他明白，要挑战新任二队长的权威，最好选一个更合适的场合。如果下次再发生这样的事，他会把他拔到只剩牙龈。这下，如果再看到什么不该碰的东西，你就会少动点心思了。如果你把本来准备干的事说出去，我不会碰你的牙，而是直接拿你的老二开刀。听懂了吗？我听不清。大声说一遍。  
做完这些后，他用手捂住对方的下巴，蓝色的火苗无声地浮现。“牙齿通常长得很快，大概后天你就能正常吃东西了。”仿佛要印证他的话，那些摇摇欲坠的牙齿纷纷掉下，噼里啪啦地落进张开的嘴里。好了，就这样含一会儿，你也不想这么快和它们说再见吧？过一会儿再找地方吐出来。他搀扶对方起来，陪他向前走了几步，然后说了再见，期间一直安抚性地搂着对方的肩，如同兄弟一般。  
墙的阴影盖住他脸上的表情，艾斯看着他在原地站了一阵子，然后往人多的方向走去。艾斯跑了几步追上他。“他没有那个胆量，你明知道的。”  
“他打算背后捅刀子。”  
“如果本来什么事也不会发生呢？”  
“那他下一次还会继续尝试。”  
“我们不是家人吗？”  
“我们是一个大家庭，有很多人，任何人，任何人都不能有这种想法，如果这种事在暗处生根发芽而我没有发现，我不会原谅自己。”  
走进那条巷子之后的无力感，让艾斯感觉自己像个鲁莽，未成器的大人，为自己不愿承认的事讨价还价，但现在马尔科的话里有了一些真正痛楚的东西。“你做过这种事多少次了？”  
马尔科摇摇头。  
他们继续往前走着，渐渐到了靠近城市中心的地方。有一群人围成圈，聚在一个台子周围，好像在举行某种庆祝仪式，但是他却在风中闻到甜丝丝的血腥味。越来越多的人聚集过去，人流裹挟着他们，只能被动向前走。“马尔科，”艾斯说，“马尔科。”  
马尔科在他被推到人群最前面时拽住了他。  
他这才看到人们围着的是什么，一头垂死的公牛躺在地上，背上插着颜色鲜艳的翎花，它喘着粗气，从伤口流出的血液渗进身边的地缝里，覆盖住广场上翻腾的尘土。他听到人们说每次大会结束都要由胜者来结果它。公牛的喘息慢慢停下了，他看着它失去光彩的眼睛，垂下的耳朵，还有容易腐败的皮毛，没有生命的双角，在人们兴奋的声音中后退几步。  
“艾斯，”马尔科说，“你想知道德雷斯罗萨的秘密吗？”

马尔科还有些别的事情要做，所以他一个人待在旅馆里。  
房间的窗户打开着，窗帘是串成一片的细木条，微微透过傍晚的光线和温热的风。窗外有一棵他叫不上名字的树，树上结满了糖球大小的银色果实。在家乡的时候，山上也有一株类似粗细的杏树，周围是成片成片的白蜡。刚出海时以为自己需要习惯海浪的声音，心想听不见风在树林里呼啸一定会让他觉得别扭。但是一上船他就明白过来本应如此，他只是用之前全部的人生去等待它。  
那么，德雷斯罗萨是这样了。他们期盼死者回来，却把活着的人丢掉了，那些黑色的秘密，就藏在婴儿无邪的笑容中。这个秘密和他的秘密相比，哪个更不为世人所容呢？  
跟老爹说起这件事的那个晚上，走进门，他首先注意到的是老爹的影子，在烛光映照下，他的影子变成了常人大小。影子在墙上呼吸着，当他倾听的时候，他的影子和他本人一道坐了起来。把话说完以后他喝了一点酒，他不常喝，所以慢慢地品尝，体会滋味和力道，你不禁想当白胡子是多好的事。他的手就像上帝之手。  
马尔科在的时候，老爹不被允许喝酒，尽管如此，他还是常常把手指搭在马尔科的肩头，在他们和其他船员之间，形成了艾斯过去难以理解的默契和秩序，那就是马尔科在小巷里所做的一切的原因吗？他见过审讯是什么样的，但是马尔科做这件事的时候毫不享受，也没有多余的暴力的成份，好像那就是自然，举止甚至说得上从容，就像鲨鱼的影子掠过海底的沙地。  
他很快睡着了，然后模糊地梦到从前，好像还和路飞和萨博睡在一起，他们头顶是杏树黄灿灿的果实。过了一会儿他变成一个人了，身上穿着现在的衣服，衬衣湿漉漉地粘上皮肤，梦里刚刚下过雨，他的脸贴着带雨的草尖，从那里看去，世界是银色的。有一双手把他牢牢地按在地上，杏树的叶子在风中簌簌有声，树枝欣快地颤动，那些果实变成一滴滴的血珠落了下来，落满身下的草地。  
艾斯在燥热中醒来，身下的床单又湿又皱，勃起的阴茎紧贴在大腿上。他用双手捂住脸，小声呻吟着。这时天已经黑了，街灯亮起后不久，外面有一支玩具组成的乐队奏乐经过。他摸索着把手伸进裤子，握住自己，急切地撸动着，马尔科的火焰治愈过的地方叫嚣一般疼痛，然后，用上所有的伤痛与激情，去回想他苍白的双手，他的呼吸，他的凶猛的躯体。最后高潮的时候他需要把脸埋进枕头才能阻止自己尖叫出声。  
刚才的乐队只剩最后一个掉队的小号手从他的窗下走过，它孤独的声音洒在他的身体上。  
艾斯躺在黑暗中，平复着呼吸。渴望过后是揪心的空虚。如果想去什么地方，朝那里去就好了，如果想得到什么东西，尽力争取就好了。只要有目的，人就可以一直走下去，他什么也不怕，就怕这种感觉有一天会消失。他意识到自己有多么希望得到马尔科的陪伴，甚至愿意付出一切代价，让他此刻在自己身边。如果我非常想要一个人，这会蚕食掉我的勇气吗？  
街上活动的人逐渐少了，灯光失去原有的作用，变得空落，穿透细木条的窗帘，后来午夜时分到了，街灯一盏盏关闭，夜晚洒下它深沉而安宁的黑暗。马尔科回来时，房间里就是这样一幅景象。他关上门，坐到艾斯的床边上。世界睡着了，而他们还醒着，只有零星的声音飘落。他的呼吸像枝头的露水跌落到草地上的轻柔声响。  
“马尔科，”艾斯说，“人能为自己出生的方式负责吗？”

新年：世界的边缘在渗漏。地狱和天堂的守门人也许会变得宽松，倾听生者为死者祈祷的声音。  
等候船返航的晚上，他们一直待在酒吧里，这一天来消遣和寻欢的人反而比昨天更多。店铺换下平时的装饰，墙上挂起圣灵，圣子，圣心像，圣母和她的百合，天使的翅膀是灰色的，背景朦胧，仿佛被画下的时刻是在雨后。  
马尔科一直在喝一种颜色很浅的白葡萄酒。艾斯尝了尝，最后给自己要了加柠檬的金酒。这些口感锐利的液体，喝下几杯，你再看任何东西，都像透过彩色玻璃。他的喉咙还哑着，一半是酒精，一半是因为昨晚的坦诚。现在他的秘密无处可藏了，他不觉得愧疚，也不觉得不安，却直觉有什么会因此改变。虽然马尔科在听完就说了：什么也不会改变的。  
在酒吧中央桌子空出来的位置，乐手奏着欢快的响板，伴着吉他的和弦，舞女用玲珑得像葡萄一样的双手拎起裙摆，跳舞的样子像在一枚贝利上旋转。洁白的牙齿，翻动的裙子黑红相间。晚祷的钟声响了之后，跳舞，掷骰子的人停下来，吧台不再拿出烈性啤酒，一分钟后，别处的钟也敲响了。游客站在酒吧边上，人们跪下，听着神父的玫瑰经文。  
万福玛利亚，天主圣母玛利亚，求你现在和我们临死的时刻，为我等罪人祈求天主，阿门。在我们临死的时刻，阿门。我不相信这个，艾斯想，到了临死的时刻也不会相信，但我想知道她是否去了一个更好的地方。那就是爱的代价吗？那就是一切的终点吗？为什么她非要走向这个结局不可呢？  
他们觉得时间快到了，就走到街上。这时候天上飘起了雨，雨水给所有碰到的东西，留下它轻轻抚摸的深色印记，雨点非常轻薄，落在欢庆的人群上，是共享欢乐的温暖迷雾。没过一会儿雨就停了。街边有一些人们丢掉的花，在积水里，花瓣变成河中的船，变成芬芳的酒杯。  
往港口的方向走了一段后，艾斯看到一个小小的祭坛，上面摆满了蜡烛，旁边的铭文写着是为了纪念没能出生的孩子。他蹲下，把母亲的照片拿出来，和那些婴儿的名字放在一起。  
他不用回头就知道马尔科在看着他。然而那长久的注视，几乎要让他脸颊发烫。一个被玩具牵着的小孩走过来，吃力地想爬上祭坛。艾斯把他抱了上去，小孩子说了句谢谢，然后在上面走了几步，熟练地找到刻在顶端的一个名字，对着它轻轻喊了声哥哥。  
大概是因为时间渐晚，街上迎来了拥挤的人潮。玩具牵来的小孩脚下一空，被经过的人挤了下去，艾斯跨出两步接住了他。但是在视线的边缘，他看到母亲的照片被气流推下，蜡烛的火焰引燃了照片的一角，然后它径直掉进祭坛下方行人的脚边。艾斯能想到的是，这次不要让她被火焰吞噬。

马尔科从地上的积水中捡起那张照片，火已经熄灭了，但是它烧得只剩一半，还有着漆黑的焦痕。  
他端详着照片中的女子，她脸颊上的雀斑，阳光一样透明的笑容，这些都留存在她的儿子身上 ，即使她本人再也没经历过任何变迁。照片保存得很好，她头上的花仿佛昨日才摘上去的，好像谁的眼泪就能让它掉落下来。  
再生的青炎不能修复无生命的物质，也不能逆转任何人受到的伤害。当他把照片递过去的时候，艾斯抬起头，深深地凝望着他，他的眼睛像潮水退去的沙地，但是他太骄傲了，不肯让更多的感情流露，假如他那样做了，马尔科会带他离开这个地方，离开所有造成这一切的人。修补一颗破碎的心很难，而让它再度碎裂一次却很容易，这恐怕是世界上最艰难的事。  
“我一直在想，”艾斯开了口，“我一直在想，是我把她推进了黑暗。”  
马尔科摇摇头。“不是那样的。”  
“我很想念她。”  
他的声音很平静，透露着悲哀。在街边的教堂里，人们为逝者祈祷着，希望他们能回到自己身边。孩子和心爱的玩具分开，将被送回自己的家。他和他，谁都不希望事情就这样结束。马尔科把照片递回到艾斯手上，它在对方掌心燃起的火焰中化为了灰烬。任谁都会想你怎么能把孩子带到这样一个世界上，可是如果没有我们的孩子继续战斗，世界怎么会变好呢？  
艾斯把他的秘密告诉他了。一整天，他都在想这件事。他想，像那样长大需要非常勇敢，但只有勇敢是不够的，因为英勇也会让人非常孤单。还要非常，非常骄傲，比所有人都要骄傲，世界上有多么善良又多么残忍的人，要去恨他们吗，但那样一来你的心就犯了罪，就不可能比所有人都要自由，艾斯的骄傲是他的决心而不是血缘。成为自由的人，成为幸福的人——以我的每一块骨头为代价。  
马尔科不再年轻了，他知道爱飞出窗外。人们在同一时刻很难想要相同的东西。一颗心为了别人破碎几次也值得。他想，我能承接这样的命运吗？我要牵住这个拥有如此决意的人吗？如果我想要拥抱什么人，我准备好迎接之后可能发生的一切了吗？  
马尔科上前一步，轻轻抱住了他。艾斯把头埋进他的肩膀，深深地吸气。他的身体十分温暖，像候鸟愿意为之停留的地方，拥抱马尔科的样子非常悲伤，但是现在，不需要做什么来让他快乐起来。

他们坐在街边望着交织的人群，时间快到午夜，人们很快就要分离，然而现在，所有人都沉浸在相聚的愿望中，好像要尽其所能地把节日的最后时刻延长。  
风带来远方海洋的水汽，还有花田的香味，艾斯的头发显得有点卷曲，领口被风吹动，就好像这一刻他拥有所有的夏夜。他们没有说话，一同看着这个把公开处决作为最大娱乐的诡异国家，遗忘与被遗忘之人的嘉年华。这时街上走来一长串列队的玩具士兵，它们举着长长的杆子，去把路灯里的火焰熄灭。人们发出不满和叹息的声音，但街灯还是被一盏盏地灭掉了。  
艾斯朝马尔科咧起嘴角。“看好了，”他说，“魔法时间。”  
荧绿的火苗从他身上源源出现，它们像深海中的浮游生物那样，充盈到头顶上方的天空，钻进路灯的玻璃灯罩内，激起更为耀眼的火焰，实际上火烧得有点太过旺盛了，玩具士兵怎样努力也不能把它熄灭。  
从街道到另一条街道，世界天翻地覆。人群为形势突然的扭转喝起彩来，爆发出更大的欢乐，沉浸在喜悦中的人们互相拥抱和亲吻。花束被捡了起来，士兵们丢掉杆子，玩具狗跳上手推车，用弹簧舌头舔着婴儿的脸颊。  
马尔科看着这一切，他想，我非常为你感到骄傲。  
火为夜晚挂上不会消融的宝石。时间仿佛同雨势一起悬停，此刻又随着夜色流动起来。有穿铠甲的人类士兵穿过人群他们走来。“我们被发现了？”  
“是的。”  
“那走吧。”  
马尔科展开翅膀，腾身带着他飞起，身边的行人发出惊呼，下一秒，着火的城市在脚下飘荡，马尔科飞到足以俯视小岛的高空。在这个城市里，母亲失去孩子，苦役犯得不到一张暖床，它像一块巨大的黄水晶那样明亮。他扇动翅膀朝远处飞去，天边已经出现了莫比迪克号的桅杆，在海上滑翔一段时间后，两人降落到甲板上。  
在大海对面，他看见德雷斯罗萨的岩山上灯火闪耀。雨后的夜空有一种飘渺的蓝，天使还要多久才能降临呢？但愿那不会太久，据说德雷斯罗萨还有一个精灵的王国，在那里，月亮呼吸一次是一千年。现在它已经升起了，那颜色是愤怒的红，好像一枚深重积血的眼睛。月亮给船舱的壁板投下阴影，只要走到那下面就可以尽情拥抱，但是他们都没有动。火光照亮了那些被禁止的欢愉，马尔科衷心希望他们不是最后一个。  
到那时，它的光彩一定会毁灭暗中的世界。

END


End file.
